Sakura's Pride
by MistyWing
Summary: Why do people cling to their hate so stubbornly? Is it because they think that once hate is gone, they would have to face pain? Sakura talks about another time. Another time involving a rival, teacher, friend, or Syaoran Li.
1. Inferiority

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine. CLAMP made it and they were the ones who came up with the series, manga, and other CCS related things. All rights are reserved to them.

**Sakura's Pride**

**Inferiority**

"_No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

**o0o**

**In Tomoeda High I was pretty, popular, talented, and smart. Everywhere I turned, there were people who worshipped, envied, and loved me. I was in the 10th grade, Class C. At fifteen years old I lived a perfect life, a bubble of innocence. I also lived with an unbelievable family with two wonderful parents and one very annoying brother. How perfect life was and how perfect I was. Is it possible this life could crumble over one silly exam? Is it possible two musicians could perform a solo? Is it possible for innocence to rupture with one silly game of basketball? I thought I knew none of it could be possible, but then a certain boy showed up and proved me wrong. He was popular … okay to look at…, well-rounded, and pretty smart for someone in his grade. He was worshipped, and loved by my peers and admirers. Those who worshipped me turned away to follow this new avatar. I became chop liver, a flawed underdog, and subordinate to the new guy. **

**o0o**

"Oh ho ho ho! Look everyone, I got the district exam scores right here!" Tomoyo shouted with enthusiasm in the middle of the room, waving the scores in the air like a champion would with a pennant.

The whole 10th grade, Class C, swarmed over to the excited girl. "Chiharu, you're placed 127 on the list for highest score! Now, aren't you glad you applied?" Tomoyo cried. "You actually made it on the list. How exciting!"

"Aw… Darn it," one student sighed, "I didn't even get on the list… Did I not score high enough?"

"Duh!" the class erupted in unison.

That student flinched. "Hey, at least I had the nerve to apply this year unlike some people," he said. He eyed his peers with a triumphant stare.

Tomoyo ignored him and continued flipping over the last few pages, not bothering to look at the first page with the top fifty names. All the others looked over her shoulder in curiosity.

"Sakura, don't you want to see how you did?"

The girl who sat at her desk with no enthusiasm on her features sighed and replied, "I don't really care."

"But Sakura," Naoko gasped.

"It's always the same every year. Who else will be first on the list?"

"Li Syaoran," Tomoyo stated.

"I beg your pardon?"

Li Syaoran, Sakura. He is placed first, his score one point higher on the exam than yours."

"Give me that," Sakura demanded, snatching the scores from Tomoyo's clutches.

Indeed, Sakura was placed number two on the list this year. Not number one.

**o0o**

**Tomoyo and I were on clean up duty the day I met him. We were discussing the scores of the district exam, even though I thought there was no reason to rub the truth in; someone out there was smarter than me. It had never happened to me before and it aggravated me all day, having everyone remind me about my placement. I knew eventually I would put a face to Syaoran Li, the boy who outscored me. As frustrating as it was, I could not deny that I wanted to meet him, the guy who pushed me down a rank academically.**

**o0o**

Tomoyo and Sakura each held a broom in their hands as they marched the halls of the school, looking for dust bunnies.

It seemed that, Tomoyo was not only looking for dust bunnies. "That's him!" Tomoyo whispered in elation, staring straight ahead with stars in her eyes.

Sakura averted her attention to the two twelfth grade boys up ahead, talking in low voices. One of them, who had black hair, spoke excitedly, vivaciously talking about some great show on T.V. His friend, a cute boy with a mop of messy brown hair atop his head, smiled at every word shared. His chestnut locks swayed over his dazed amber eyes. The boy with the messy hair was leaning against the wall, looking bored, yet at the same time he was adorning an intent look of a loyal friend.

"Syaoran Li," Sakura heard her friend sigh beside her. Sakura rolled her eyes, suddenly finding the ceiling much more interesting to look at than the boy who everyone thought was better than her.

"A new student from China in the 12th grade, Class I. He's everything; handsome, intelligent, amazing, and PERFECT."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a look of annoyance. "You're kidding, right?"

Tomoyo only giggled giddily, as she and Sakura brushed passed the boys.

The whole time, Syaoran had been watching the two of them coming down the hallway out of the corner of his eye. When the girl with the auburn hair brushed passed him, sending a cold breeze to his side, he fixed his gaze to her back. In disappointment, he only got a glimpse of her dazzling, emerald eyes as she passed.

His friend immediately discovered Syaoran's attention drawn away, so he stopped in mid-sentence. He moved to see what Syaoran was staring at. Turning back to Syaoran, he laughed at the thoughtful look on his face.

"That is…" Syaoran's voice died to a murmur before he could ask the question.

"Sakura." The friend sighed to ease his laughter.

Syaoran's eyes readjusted, hearing the name. "Kinomoto?"

"Yes… Smart, quiet, and inaccessible. That's an unobtainable girl you're looking at." He draped his arm over Syaoran's shoulders and led him out of the building. "Many other lovely flowers for you to have in this school. Don't go for the witty and sharp one. She's no fun."

Syaoran smiled at his friend's counsel, while replying, "You can't get flowers from empty seeds."


	2. Habit

Author's Notes: Before we begin here are the replies to reviews in the order that I recieved them in:

crazee-animefwreak: Thank you! I try my very very very best to bring up moderate quality work... Sometimes...

Sagistar: I never really think about the words I chose. Most of the time that's why I chose the wrong words :P But yeah, I work to make my stories "exquisite" with the language and all. Thanks!

Pinaygrrl: Continue... I will, I have

AnonymousT: First off, you're a tough reviewer (always picking up the small grit and grime of everything) and I appreciate it. Always have. Cliche... Definitely heard that before. I'm really bad at discriptions. Maybe that's why originality runs thin in my writing. And about the the lack of lengthyness... This is a really short story with really short chapters. I've tried and tried to make it longer. This time I'm closer to your range of preference yep, excluding author's notes and review replies I've reached a wopping 1074 words... Lame still, I know, but I tried. Thanks for the review!

kawaii lil cherrypink245: Update... I will, I have...

Lyra Sakura: Since I've never heard of Kare Kano I used my handy computer with my handy internet and looked it up with my handy eyes:P. Yep, I see what you mean, I just hope "Sakura's Pride" is majorly different. Hey, since you already know Kare Kano, how about telling me how different this chapter is from Kare Kano's plot? Just a suggestion !

lIlSAKlI: Phew Good, it's good

Yukimi the Ice Goddess: I guess you're right about Sakura being out of character... But I kept her cute innocence... In some sort of passive way :P You have to agree with me on that or i'm going to stop writing! HAHA, just kidding.

sweetloneliness: Okay, here you go!

Now, on with Chapter 2!

* * *

**Sakura's Pride**

**Habit**

_The only reason they persist is that they are offering some satisfaction. You allow them to persist by not seeking any other, better form of satisfying the same needs. Every habit, good or bad, is acquired and learned in the same way-by finding that it is a means of satisfaction._

_Juliene Berk_

**o0o**

**I was not sure what to call someone who was like Syaoran Li. He was like overcast on a supposedly sunny day; a thorn in someone's side; a tick in a dog's coat; a sight for sore eyes. He carried his head too high and you would see him strutting the halls in a too languid manner for my taste. So why were all of them rolling out the red carpet for him; showering peony petals over his head, dusting his desk off of imaginary dust; paying him with concerned attention? What irked me most was that I could not see him through their eyes. I could not figure him out. For that, I thanked the back of his head because that was all I could see.**

**o0o**

Sakura sat at her desk, nearest to the window in the far back side of the room. She smiled as she watched a bird twittering on its perch by the window. She paid no attention to the boisterous students of the Honors Chinese Language Study class as usual. It was so easy to turn a deaf ear to the incompetent conversations of her rowdy peers.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

The voice broke the tranquil thoughts flowing through her mind.

Her answer was light and soft, voicing the opposite feelings of her mind. "No," she said. Her voice rattled the intruder a bit, but he recovered and with ease slid into the seat in front of her. Just then, the teacher came in with his briefcase.

Immediately, Sakura faced forward and found her self staring at the brown head of her worst enemy. Why was his head so big? Sakura had to tilt her head to the side to see the black board and the teacher for the entire lesson.

Throughout the lesson Syaoran contributed his knowledge to the class. No wonder his head seemed the size of a watermelon! When a question was being asked by the teacher, Syaoran's hand was up before Sakura's. Then, with the teacher's acknowledgement, he would enlighten everyone with his extensive knowledge of the ancient Chinese language and its origin.

**o0o**

**Again and again I heard the teacher call out his name. I could have gone to bed every night with that stupid name invading my dreams. To make things worse, I had to see him everyday in two of my classes. Apparently, not only was he an expert in the ancient Chinese language, but he was also a gifted violinist. As great as he seemed, he would act so snobbish I thought I could just whack him over the head with my cello. Then again, I could never sacrifice my love for him!**

**o0o**

"Kinomoto, you're up."

Sakura stood and steadily made her way to the front, holding her cello in front of her. The orchestra was running the program for its next concert. Sakura was to perform a solo. When Sakura took her seat behind her music stand, she was poised with the cello carefully placed in her arms. It would be a lie if one said Sakura did not treat her instrument as a mother would treat her child, cradled in her protective warmth.

As everyone in the room predicted, Sakura carried a melody into the room with grace and fluidity. No one in the room seemed at all awed by her talent, since they were all familiar with her in tuned playing, except for one new student. Out of the blue, just as everyone was beginning to nod their heads off from boredom, a violin started playing with her, adding spice into the melody with a livelier beat. Sakura looked up from her music, her fingers still moving fast against the strings of her cello, to see who had the nerve to take away the spotlight that was on her.

Behold, it was him again! It was Syaoran Li fiddling away. Everyone turned their attention toward Syaoran with a look of awe sparkling in their eyes. Sakura ended the piece abruptly, skipping the repeat, to stop the insanity. Moving her head slowly, she looked at the teacher, waiting for him to tell Syaoran how rude it was of him to intrude. After seeing the doting countenance the teacher gave Syaoran, Sakura gnawed her teeth at the show-off, who seemed to ignore her outraged look.

"Well done! Well done!" The teacher exclaimed, while he applauded. "Li, you will be playing a duet with Kinomoto in replacement of her solo."

Li bowed his head and in a modest tone said, "Thank you, Sensei, but I really don't want to."

"Nonsense! I've been waiting for this day—someone as good as Kinomoto."

"Excuse me, may I have a word?" Sakura asked quietly, in her usual upright poise and shy demeanor hiding her irritation.

"Certainly, Kinomoto. What is it?"

Without looking at Syaoran she said, "You deserve it. You even played the piece without the score, which proves your skill as a musician."

She wanted to say more, no matter how much she wanted to slap herself for admitting that he was at an advanced level of musicianship, but the ringing bell signaled the end of the period. Everyone rushed to put their instruments away. Some of the guys, Sakura noticed, even took the trouble to go back and pat Syaoran on the back for a job well done. Sakura packed up slowly, so she could stay behind to watch all this.

"Kinomoto-san…" Sakura looked up and gazed into amber eyes.

Syaoran's breath caught when he found himself gazing into the depths of her intense emerald eyes, wide with an innocent look.

"That was great playing, but I was wondering who composed it? I have never heard this piece before?"

"You shouldn't have." Now a broad grin was on her face when she spoke. "I composed it."

"Really? That takes talent."

Sakura shrugged. "You played well too, Li-sempai."

He shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you around," Sakura said quietly, heaving her cello over her shoulder with potency. Behind her calm demeanor was a livid girl restraining the violent self that was evolving inside her.


	3. Resentment

For those who reviewed:

Lyra Sakura: Okay! Let everything with the "kawaii flare" reign on. My hopes are that you will like this chapter like all the rest. Thanks for reviewing. :)

Pinaygrrl: Request granted. Enjoy!

annouymas: I'm not at all offended by anyone who points out the similarity with my story and kare kano. I will just as well keep writing for you and all others reading this fic! That's my way of showing how rewarding this hobby is. Hehe :-)

sweetloneliness: Continued... Yes!

lIlSAKlI: I know! Isn't that just grand! Lol... I could have used other characters, ones that would have maybe fit that characteristic. Syaoran is the most unlikely person to notice someone and then fall head over heels for that someone (I know him too well). Yet, here I did use Sakura and Syaoran as they are my favorite couple, coupled with all those secondary chracters. But, what I'm really trying to get at, is the moral to the story. To have a quiet, sweet girl in the inside, like Sakura, express her true feelings (like a kaiju) on the outside for readers, just makes it all the more interesting. Please agree... sorry for wasting your time with this long long long long long long... Thanks for the review!

animeflower: hey, I know that story! sounds like mine. hehehe... Yet, what you wrote in the review is only a synopsis. I have the whole thing. :)

kawaii lil cherrypink245: Glad you liked that last chapter.

Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy... (contradictoriness) Words are my food and that's why I am wordaphilic.

e.note:_ contradictoriness and wordaphilic are not words in the enlgish language. I do not want to be the cause for the lowering of IQ points. Not that learning new words from the Mistywingish dictionary can do you any harm. Onwardland friendlies!_

* * *

**Sakura's Pride**

**Resentment**

_Jealousy is the art of injuring ourselves more than others._

_Alexandre Dumas_

**o0o**

**He stripped me of my pride and fame as easily as one would peal the skin off an orange. As long as he was around I made myself analogous to an orange, sweet and tangy at the same time. I never thought of why he came and if I ever did, I told myself it was because he came to steal. That nosy, snobbish, glory-hogging fiend was no better than me as I was better than him. This belief encouraged me to train until I had finally bettered myself physically and mentally. No longer would I have to face his oppression like every other unfit Syaoran Li fan.**

**o0o**

The cheerleading squad practiced in the middle of the track, while the runners practiced on the track. Sakura was a cheerleader and Syaoran was on the track team.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!" The girls let out a loud cheer for Sakura.

Sakura felt woozy after the fifteenth back flip she performed consecutively with the previous fourteen. So woozy, she needed Rika and Chiharu's help to steady her and keep her standing.

"Wow, Sakura! You're amazing! Good Job!" The girls cheered in unison, forming a circle around her.

Behind the circle, there was a loud scream of squeals that caught Rika and Chiharu's interest. Rika and Chiharu rushed towards the other cheerleaders to get a clearer view at what the others were watching.

Sakura sat in the grass, where the girls had left her, and stared at the track with a flighty gaze. A white blur passed her vision. Sakura shook her head, trying to clear the dizziness that she thought was impairing her sight.

"He's fast!" Rika exclaimed.

"Yeah, like the hare!"

"Or like Flash from the Justice League!"

Sakura shook her head again, this time, more for irritation. She could now see the determined look on Syaoran's face as he ran when her mind cleared up. It was him alright and knowing that, made her feel even worse.

"Wow! A mile in four minutes and twelve seconds, Li-kun. That's a new record for this school," the coach said. Then he paused before he added, "Actually a new record in this district! The shortest time was approximately five minutes and thirty seconds."

Sakura groaned, plopping heavily onto the grass.

"Sakura, I got you on tape. You were wonderful!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran up to her. Tomoyo had been sitting in the bleachers with a good view of the entire field, recording all the action as usual.

When she reached Sakura, Tomoyo sat by the exhausted girl and replayed what she filmed on her camera, which she had bought especially for Sakura. In the recording, you could see in the middle of the field, a girl jumping backwards. However, you could not truly determine that it was Sakura doing back flips. Clearly, what was going on around her on the track was more appealing. A white blur flashing around the track at an astonishing rate won the Oscar. Tomoyo had zoomed into the sprinter and she got a perfect shot of his face for a millisecond, but lost it almost immediately.

"Huh, I didn't know I was still recording," Tomoyo laughed nervously as she spoke.

"Yeah, right. You knew what you were doing Tomoyo," Sakura alleged.

**o0o**

**Ever since he arrived, I was distracted and confused most of the time. I had difficulty focusing on whatever task was at hand. Before he came along, I believed I was capable of multi-tasking, so even when I was doing something physically I never tripped even if something was on my mind. His coming was the epitome of disaster for me!**

**o0o**

In the courtyard of the main school entrance, the girls were lined up in rows of ten. They were evenly spaced out and twirling their batons in the air. Their movements were in harmony after all the months of practicing. No one had faltered or threw off the beat since the last day of the first month of practice.

Sakura noticed the front doors of the school opening. Out came Syaoran, shouldering his knapsack. He stopped at the top of the steps to watch the girls practice. At the same moment, Sakura was staring back at him, with her intense eyes. He didn't seem to notice because his eyes just stared on.

For a split second Sakura missed a beat and lost her focus. She tossed the baton a little too high, so it came down later than the others. Bewildered, she reached for it, but it ended up hitting her head, throwing the whole perfect scene off. The baton bounced off her skull and fell to the ground with a crack.

"No way, she dropped it!" The girl behind her murmured in disbelief.

The girl in front of her had stopped and turned to giggle at Sakura's surprised face.

"She did?" Someone else asked.

"She did!" Another answered.

The surprised whispers grew louder, while Sakura's eyes still turned in spirals. Funny, how it happened when Syaoran was watching. Grating, that there was a smirk on his face having caught Sakura making a mistake.

When Sakura finally came back, she saw Syaoran clearly walk away with his eyes downcast, wearing a goofy grin on his obnoxious face.

That was the last straw, Sakura told her self. She was going to settle the score once and for all. That way she could prove to him, who truly was the best.


	4. Winning

**Sakura's Pride**

**Winning**

_To know a man, observe how he wins his object, rather than how he loses it; for when we fail, our pride supports; when we succeed; it betrays us._

_C.C. Colton_

**o0o**

**There had been long nights when I thought about challenging him to a game that takes stamina and ingenuity. What could challenge him physically enough to make him break a sweat? What could challenge him enough to distract him from a match? I figured it out. It would mean a match with high stakes to play. It took me nights to think up a game, but seconds to think up a one-on-one basketball match.**

**o0o**

"Sakura, how come I never score?" A girl asked in frustration.

"It takes hand and eye coordination to get it into the hoop."

Sakura held the ball between her hands and bent her knees slightly. She pushed and the ball went in effortlessly.

The girl clapped. "Everyone, come over here! Sakura's giving lessons on how to shoot."

A few more girls came over and positioned themselves in a line in front of Sakura.

Sakura grinned in satisfaction as she spoke. "Now hold the ball, so that one hand holds the bottom while the other steadies it. Bend your knees a little and push the ball up. Have your eyes and hand lead the ball into the hoop."

"That's what I do, but the ball refuses to fall in."

"That's because you need to focus on your target, which is that square over the hoop, before you shoot," Sakura explained.

Sakura was interrupted by loud squeals coming from a group of girls, bunched up by the window.

"Li-kun is so hot!"

"Gosh, I wish my boyfriend could look half as good as that!"

"He's PERFECT!"

A tremendous sigh came from all of them at the same time. Even Sakura's pupils got drawn in as well. They abandoned Sakura to join the rest of the drooling girls. Soon Sakura came up behind them to see what was so amazing and PERFECT about this guy, even though he had done perfect and amazing things in front of her countless times.

There Syaoran was, running to catch up with his opponent on the soccer field. As agile as a cheetah, he ran ahead of his opponent and zigzagged back. He slid past his opponent and stole the ball with no trouble at all. The goal was in sight, but he made a fake and kicked it to his teammate, who made the goal with ease.

"What a play!"

Sakura looked at the girl who spoke, and argued, "He didn't score."

"Big deal, it was a great play!"

Sakura frowned at her and with majesty stomped out of the gym, anger brewing gently inside her.

"You guys, I think we hurt her feelings," Tomoyo said softly.

"Big deal! She's only jealous!" How true that statement was, Tomoyo thought.

**o0o**

**I was born with confidence and audacity unlike most girls in this stereotyped society. The main reason why I failed to ever fail was because of my devotion to success. Nothing could bring me down unless some ghost haunted me in the middle of the night. Now, that scares me, but I was not afraid of a challenge not involving ghosts. I was not afraid to challenge a boy, who was probably faster and stronger than me because chances were I could have been just as strong and just as fast if I believed.**

**o0o**

Syaoran was the last to step out of the boys' locker room, afraid he would get swallowed up into his fan club if he left earlier. When he was closing the door behind him in a restless manner he was startled to see still one girl standing there, who looked like she had been waiting for him the whole time.

"Li-sempai," she said, trying to look tough for her petite size.

"Kinomoto-san," his eyes were wide as he glanced around fretfully for anyone else who might have waited for him. Sakura was not the type of person, who paid much attention to him, so the odds that someone, who admired him was hiding in a corner ready to pounce him, was big. "Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

A tranquil silence fell over them for a brief moment. Then she threw her pointer at him and shouted, "I challenge you!"

Syaoran flinched. "Challenge me? Why? What?"

"After school tomorrow in the gymnasium. I challenge you to a game of basketball to determine the best of the best."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, in question. "What is this about?"

Sakura shook her head at him. "It's about you and me. Nobody will see us after school."

Syaoran stepped closer to her. "You and me? But, why basketball?"

"If you have another suggestion, that's alright with me." Sakura's eyes were ablaze now. "I'm ready for anything. So are you up for the challenge or are you going to just back down."

"I get it." He briefly closed his eyes.

"So are you up for it?" Sakura asked insistently again.

He opened one eye and peered at her. "Of course I am. I've been challenged before by guys, but never has a girl asked to challenge me."

"Let this be the first time, then."

Syaoran shrugged and replied hotly, "I have no reason to back out on a small game of basketball. It'll be fun."

"It's not about fun."


	5. Courage

**Sakura's Pride**

**Courage**

_With courage you will dare to take risks, have the strength to be compassionate and the wisdom to be humble. Courage is the foundation of integrity._

_Keshavan Nair_

**o0o**

**After my confrontation with Syaoran Li, the very next day was pleasantly different. I didn't care that all the girls remained in their state of idiocy when Syaoran tramped around. I didn't care that the guys seemed even more attached to Syaoran either. As a matter of fact, not caring changed my mood completely. It did not bother me when Tomoyo played back the videos of me goofing in baton twirling practice, steaming in orchestra, or shouting in P.E. It did not occur to me to be angry like I usually was when I had to face humiliation or worse a Syaoran Li fan club. Only when the day came winding down to the end did I feel dread that came from the knowledge that I was going to finally face him.**

**o0o**

Syaoran stood in the court once the school was abandoned when Sakura entered, huffing and puffing. Syaoran looked at her in exasperation, still in her school uniform as he was still in his.

"I was hoping you had forgotten," she said in a distant voice.

"Or maybe you changed your mind about the whole challenge because you're afraid you're unready," Syaoran suggested softly.

Sakura smiled. "Maybe, if that is what you want to think. But I didn't rush over here to give up."

"I'm beginning to grow annoyed with you, Kinomoto-san."

"That doesn't faze me."

"Alright, then." Syaoran tossed the basketball up and let it spin on his finger. "For your tardiness, I propose we play for something rather than for fun."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "That was my idea, too!"

The basketball stopped and Syaoran looked away for a moment. "Tell me, what's your idea?"

"Well," suddenly Sakura seemed excited, "I thought winner could stay in their extracurricular activities, while the loser has to drop out of all their extracurricular activities. In other words, if you lose you have to drop Sports and Orchestra. Vice versa for me."

Inwardly, Syaoran winced at her honeyed toned voice speaking such harsh words. His calm and cool exterior was all she could see, though.

"What's in it for me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you win you get to go on with life knowing that you're better than me."

Syaoran smiled impishly. "Have you ever thought that maybe that's not what I want if you lose? I mean, I don't want you to drop out of activities that you enjoy participating in."

"Alright," Sakura paused, dreading to finish what she wanted to say, "If I lose, what do you want for a prize?"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything that isn't materialistic."

"Good, because I don't need anything materialistic."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"A kiss."

Sakura dropped her bag, having it land hard against the floor. Naturally she blushed, while he gazed at her with a long look of patience.

She could hardly believe her ears. She was trying to figure out what he meant by a kiss and finally said, "That can be arranged. Who will that poor victim be?"

"The poor victim will be you, Kinomoto-san. Will that be a problem?"

Sakura leapt back. "Of course!"

"I knew you'd chicken out. I'm going home, now."

Wait!" Sakura ran ahead and blocked the only way out. "I accept!"

Syaoran nodded. "First to score ten hoops, wins."

**o0o**

**I neglected to balance my chances of losing and my chances of winning. Losing wasn't even an option for me. I was so sure I was going to win because in my mind the scale tipped towards me. Too much was at stake to lose. If I won, I get everything, but if I lost I would lose just as much; my first kiss to him.**

**o0o**

It was Syaoran-9 and Sakura-0, when Sakura had possession of the ball. She dribbled passed him to get a perfect shot, but suffered from tremendous difficulty. When she tried to take aim, her hands were shaking with every ragged breath she took. She hadn't even noticed that Syaoran came up behind her until she felt his hands steady her arms. Abruptly she stopped trembling at the sensitivity of his touch.

"Focus on the goal and forget about everything," he advised gently.

She coached people, not him! Yet, she listened and scored.

9 to 1.

The ball was in Syaoran's possession again, but Sakura didn't even try anymore.

After Syaoran scored his last point for the win, he turned to face Sakura with a wide grin. "It seems you have lost, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura rubbed her arm, trying to suppress all the goose bumps that had risen from her skin. She could only nod dumbly, refusing to look at him.

"Li-sempai, I must confess I have never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"Then, shouldn't you be saving it for someone special?" Sakura said, frowning.

"When did that ever matter to you?" He questioned quietly.

Sakura was speechless, while her heart was about to explode from the excessive work she put on it. It was true, in a sense that she did not think about it before they agreed to gamble. She didn't consider what was really at stake if she lost.

"So, where's my prize?" He demanded of her as he took a step closer to her. All Sakura had to do to touch him was put out one hand.

Sakura felt her knees buckle. Any minute she might fall, but Syaoran's arms shot out to steady her by the shoulders.

"Look at me." Sakura obeyed.

He slowly leaned forward, which was enough time for Sakura to pull her trick. She quickly pecked him on the cheek with such a slight touch of skin that it could barely be felt.

"There is your prize!" Sakura shouted, jumping away from him.

Before she could go too far though, Syaoran reached out and pulled her back.

"Nuh-uh, not what I wanted," he said in his deep, scary voice.

"You never said anything about where you wanted the kiss," Sakura tried to protest.

Syaoran tilted her chin up and drew her face closer. Sakura could see that his face was red, whether from anger or embarrassment, she could not tell. Giving Sakura no time to study his face and put an emotion to it his mouth closed over hers. And with that game, they did share their first kiss.


	6. Life

**Sakura's Pride**

**Life**

_That best portion of a good person's life are their little, nameless, unremembered acts of kindness and of love._

_William Wadsworth_

**o0o**

**When my mother met him she got run over by his "charm" like the rest of them. My poor mother! I could not save her in time. Now that he has gained a new follower, I am left alone in this world. Who would save me, then?**

**o0o**

The smell of people's lunches wafted through the entire cafeteria. Sakura groaned. She could not stand the aroma of food without her lunch.

Yes, Sakura forgot her lunch again; therefore she was going to try getting away from the smell by leaving the clamor of the school cafeteria and finding peace in the sunny, grassy outdoors of her school. She lay back in the grass for a brief moment by herself before she was reawakened.

"Sakura."

Startled, Sakura sat up. "L-Li-sempai!"

Syaoran smiled down at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to share my lunch with me. I have more than enough for two people."

"No thanks, I already ate," Sakura lied.

"Right then." Syaoran set down beside her and opened his lunch box. Sakura watched, instinctively licking her lips. Syaoran noticed. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Actually…" Sakura knew she would regret this.

"Call me Syaoran first."

"Syaoran," she said mechanically. All the while, she thought, how could she go so low? Mind as well kill myself, she told herself wretchedly. If she didn't, she would have just died of shame. Why live out torture when one could just die immediately?

"Good. Now here's your reward."

With his only pair of chopsticks he picked up a dumpling and placed it against her closed mouth. Sakura opened her mouth to admonish him, but before she had the chance to speak, he quickly placed the dumpling between her lips. Her frown changed to a smile as she chewed. "It's delicious," she gurgled.

"Glad you like it. I made it."

"Really?" Sakura shouted in wonder. To save her self she added as an after thought in a bored tone, "Oh. I mean. I can make great dumplings, too."

Syaoran smiled. "Oh, really?"

Sakura stared across at him with a baffled look. She rarely saw him smile at anybody. Come to think of it, he usually only smiled at her.

"Sakura!" Someone suddenly called to her from the closed gates, breaking Sakura's eye contact with Syaoran. "You forgot your lunch today!"

Sakura got up and ran towards the petite woman with wavy ebony hair. She was extending a lunch bag out to Sakura. "Thanks, Okaasan."

"Who's this?" The woman was staring at the boy behind Sakura, who had followed her to the gates.

"This is Syaoran Li."

"It's so nice to meet you Syaoran." The woman took his hand and shook it. "My Sakura does not have many boyfriends."

"Okaa-san!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran laughed. "I know."

"Are you her first?"

Sakura was as red as a cherry, furious that her mother would talk about this in front of the enemy.

Syaoran gave her a dazzling smile. "I can see where Sakura gets her fair looks from." Sakura made coughing noises at that comment. Jeez! Why did he have to kiss up to her mother?

"Such a wonderful, boy!" She had the starry eyed look similar to that of a school girl.

Sakura had to drag a smug Syaoran away from her mom before he flattered her anymore.

**o0o**

**Never in my life, had a boy the nerve to say he liked me. I didn't want any of that, anyway. For that, everyone thought I didn't have much of a life. To me, boys weren't worth the time. Syaoran, most of all, did not deserve the time.**

**o0o**

"Why did you say those things to Okaasan?" Sakura demanded an answer out of him.

They were standing face to face, one fuming and the other smiling.

"Because I want the mother of the person I like to like me."

"It wouldn't matter that the person you like doesn't like you back?"

Syaoran frowned, "I never thought about that, but I like you."

"Shut up," Sakura muttered, red tingling her cheeks.

Syaoran maneuvered around the subject quite expertly saying, "Sakura, are you really as smart as you think you are because I have a challenge?"

"I'll take up any challenge you can dish out!" She shouted, remembering how she had lost the last challenge. There was a time for failure and a time for redemption.

"Great. Since we are both free after school on Wednesdays, how about we meet at the library regularly? You can do my homework for me. See if you can handle twelfth grade work."

"You're on!"

"Let's start this week."


	7. Helper

**Sakura's Pride**

**Helper**

_Never look down on anybody unless you're helping them up._

_Jesse Jackson_

**o0o**

**I found out there was one person who disliked Syaoran more than me the day I found out my mother adored him more than most people. I was not sure what to think of Touya, my brother, actually hating Syaoran. We rarely agreed with each other, but I could finally relate to my brother, whom I have learned to respect.**

**o0o**

"Dear, you wouldn't believe what I saw today. It was the cutest thing in the world with my Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko declared, sitting at her end of the table.

"Really?" Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Un-huh. She was with a boy."

"Yeah right, Okaasan," Touya smirked, "And I'm a magician for a living."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura slapped her hands on the table, rattling the plates.

"Behave," Fujitaka said quietly, "Friendly conversations at the dinner table only."

Sakura sat back down in her chair, trembling in anger.

"Well, as I was saying, I saw them together. His name is Syaoran and I saw him feeding her. It was so cute."

"What?" Touya choked. He had a short fuse.

Fujitaka ignored his son and smiled, setting his fork down. Supporting his head with a hand to his cheek he turned his head toward Sakura. "I would like to meet him."

"Syaoran and I are…" Sakura trailed off, picking at her food with her chopsticks.

"Are what!" Touya snapped.

"He was being nice. I forgot my lunch, so Syaoran shared his with me."

"And you agreed to it? He might have mono!"

Sakura's face turned flame red. If Syaoran had mono she would have gotten it before she shared a lunch with him. "You think every guy has mono."

"Did you kiss him?" He asked.

"No!"

"Why were you with him?"

Sakura felt like she was on fire. Her brother kept throwing these questions at her, while on the side lines their parents shared looks of adoration.

"Why don't you invite Syaoran to dinner sometime," Fujitaka suggested.

"No she will not!"

"The _family_ will be delighted," Fujitaka spoke sternly, eyeing Touya wearily.

"As if!"

"Touya give him a chance. You'll see how compatible he really is with Sakura." Nadeshiko made the mistake in saying this, for Touya erupted into a more violent manner than before.

**o0o**

**As promised, I did Syaoran's homework for weeks into the school year. In every one of our meetings, he would like to distract me with his either meaningless or indulging talks. Frequently he talked about meaningless things.**

**o0o**

"I know you have a thing for classical music, but what else do you like?" Syaoran asked, staring at the top of her head from across the table.

Sakura was hovering over his homework, paying little attention to him. She had to put her whole mind to work, so that she would not make any errors like last time, which Syaoran pointed out to her.

"Slow down, Sakura and please talk to me."

Sakura stopped and glared at him. "Do you want me to finish this?"

"You can start it again after you answer my question."

"No."

Syaoran seized her hand and received a malevolent look in return.

"How about Sousa?"

Sakura withdrew a moment, garnishing a thoughtful look, while she leaned back in her chair. "Well, he's famous for many of his marches. People say his melodies are very catchy and they know them by heart. But no, I don't have a thing for marches no matter how popular they are."

"I'll let you borrow my CD. I think you'll find that it'll suit you."

"Whatever." Sakura returned to her work and Syaoran sat back in his chair with much on his mind.

Even though she was only an arm's length away, it seemed a world divided them.

* * *

_For those of you who do not know what "Sousa" is let me explain. Sousa, first of all, is a he, who composed one of my all time favorites, "The Stars and Stripes Forever." Yep! That's the circus song! John Philip Sousa, as Sakura explained, is famous for those catchy tunes some people hum everyday, or those marchy upbeat themes you hear on the carousel. What do I think of marches in general? Well, let's just say I don't listen to it unless I have to play it. And there you have it! A little lesson on famous music and their composer._


	8. Knowledge

1403 words.

Just one more chapter to go... The status of that chapter is half done. Just thought everyone would like to know...

* * *

**  
Sakura's Pride**

**Knowledge**

_"To say you know when you do know and say that you do not know when you do not know—that is the way to acquire knowledge."_

_Confucius_

**o0o**

** Acting the part of a raging maniac with a frying pan in one hand makes one look zany. Acting the part in front of someone admired by the world, a bigger fool you are made. I never meant to hurt him nor did I mean to scare him. No one could blame me for being scared when he showed up at my doorstep passed ****9:00 PM****, when my parents were out and I was watching a horror movie Touya rented out. Touya and his friend were up in his room working on a school project and Touya didn't want me interrupting them.**

**o0o**

Sakura hid under the cushions, whimpering with only a frying pan for company. Why did that cute girl have to be so dumb and go down that dank, creepy basement alone, especially without a weapon? It was predestined that something was down there out to get her. Was that not obvious?

She heard the doorbell ring. Was that in the movie?

It rung again and this time Sakura jerked. She glanced over at the clock. Who could it be at this hour? Her parents were not supposed to be home until 11:00. Petrified as a shiver crept up her spine, she gripped the handle of her frying pan with both clammy hands.

Sakura stumbled forward, taking slow, hesitant steps toward the door. What ever was behind the door could not be human. She knew because she was not as dumb as that cute blonde in the movie!

So with eyes sealed shut, she threw open the door and swung. The pan made contact with human flesh… Human… Sakura opened her eyes, dropping the pan abruptly as if it were scorching hot.

"S-Syaoran-kun!" She cried out in surprise.

She stared at him, his eyes swirling in spirals and his mouth hanging open. He looked like he was going to keel over and fall. Even before that could happen though, he barely heard her shout out his name. He found the balance he had lost, but it took a while for him to refocus his eyes on her wavering form. Yet, when he came to, the first thought was of how cute she looked in a pink apron over her over-sized t-shirt and mini shorts. He could not help, but smile at her, even shakily.

Feeling bad about what she had done, the girl threw herself at him and buried her face in his shirt. "I'm so terribly sorry!" She rubbed her face into his shirt.

Still a bit dizzy, but shocked at the same time at how close she was, Syaoran hugged her back.

"Why are you here at this hour? I thought you were something else."

He listened to her ramble, laying his cheek over her head and basking in the warmth of her embrace.

Suddenly Sakura jumped back, breaking free from their intimate position to glare at him. Syaoran laughed at her reaction to his affection.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screamed.

"I believe _you_ were the one clinging to me."

"Well… You're not supposed to cling back!"

A shrill scream in the background, coming from the living room caused her to recoil.

"A scary movie?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura stared at him with a startled gaze. Her nod was stiff and slow, but Syaoran understood why.

He spread his arms out and took a step closer to her. He folded her stiff form into his arms. "Ever thought…" His whispery voice tickled her ear as he spoke. "Of muting it when the scary parts are on?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Someone hollered down the stairs.

Touya leapt down the stairs, six at a time. He reached out to grab his little sister, but Sakura dodged him, bringing Syaoran with her.

"Let go of her!" Touya shouted, pointing a furious finger at Syaoran.

"Stupid Touya, stop yelling. You're hurting my ears!"

"No!" He spat. "What is this weirdo doing to you in our house!"

"Syaoran came to visit me."

Syaoran smiled slyly. "Actually, I came to whisk her away, seeing that her older brother is a horrible babysitter, letting her stay up so late, watching movies that are inappropriate for little girls."

Sakura opened her mouth to yell at him, but he quickly bent his head forward and planted a slow kiss on her cheek, cutting off the retort from her. Parting from her slightly, he waved a disk in her face. "Actually, I came to give you this; Sousa."

Blushing and lowering her head slightly from his touch, she took the disk from him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura was hoping he would move away by now, but instead he raised a finger to trace the soft features of her face. Then, boldly swooping down, he gave her the briefest kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you around."

Touya gawked at him. When Syaoran stepped through the doorway, Touya woke from shock mode and gripped reality with an iron fist. He launched himself at Syaoran, who was already at a safe distance with the door between them; pretty sure he would be dead the next time he showed up at Sakura's house. However, Touya stopped moving and stared, stunned at Sakura standing in his way of the door.

"He kissed you," he uttered in astonishment. Touya blinked dumbly at her. Then, his face scrunched up into a frown. "You liar. What else has he done with you?"

"Nothing!"

"If I see you with him once more, I will lock you up in the basement with the monsters and ghosts."

Sakura was furious and horrified at the same time. She could not argue with him for some reason, so Touya left her alone again. It was tacit that Touya officially hated Syaoran Li, but did she hate him as much anymore?

**o0o**

** Just as I was beginning to realize I had feelings for Syaoran, I ascertained that these feelings could be lies. After all, I had no experience with boys, so how could I be sure he was true? I contemplated about why boys in school never came near me and concluded that it was always because they were afraid of me. I scared them away with my high standards and flawless traits. So… Why shouldn't he be running away from me like the rest of them? When I asked myself this, I felt even more stupid around him because I was pretty sure I knew why.**

**o0o**

Sousa bounced through the kitchen as Sakura worked at the counter with a knife and cutting board. It was her turn to make breakfast that morning.

While Sakura was humming to the bouncy tunes, she was chopping. The 'noise' bothered Touya so much he barged in and slammed his hand on the stop button of the CD player. Sakura stopped what she was doing, turning to look at him with scary eyes, knife raised.

Her look did not change his temperament. "I hate," he growled.

Sakura tossed the knife into the sink and undid her apron. She walked up to him with intimidating strides, without breaking eye contact with him. She pressed the play button again, glowering at him defiantly.

Touya hit the stop button again, but this time he also pulled the plug out. "I said… I hate."

"Well, I don't!"

"You never listen to this kind of music. What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with this kind of music?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know you don't hate it. You only hate _him_."

"Smart," he said with a smirk.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore. I'm growing up."

"And becoming very snobbish! Why aren't you coming home right after school as usual? Chores don't get themselves done!"

Sakura turned red. "That is none of your business!"

"Idiot… You are so dumb!"

"So are you," she argued.

"Oh yeah? Who in their right mind would do her homework for a so-called boyfriend?"

Sakura gasped. "How did you know…?"

"I caught you one day in the act."

She gulped. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But you like him, anyway."

"Shut up!"

"Think about it Smart One, do you really think a guy who likes you back would make you subservient to him?"

He left the kitchen, in delighted triumph when no rejoinder came from her. He was right.


	9. Happiness

**Sakura's Pride**

**Happiness**

"_We all live with the objective of being happy; our lives are all different and yet the same."_

_Anne Frank_

**o0o**

**I was a spitfire not because he was smarter or stronger than me, but because I was being used. I had never felt so low in my life, dragged, battered, and dethroned from my place. I wanted to end it once and for all. We were two years apart. At the time, he did not need me as I did not need him. As true as all of it seemed he still came after me.**

**o0o**

The library was quiet and empty when Sakura walked in half an hour late. She walked up to Syaoran's table and dropped books and papers down in front of him.

"About time, Sakura," he said, without looking up from his book.

Sakura stayed standing, glaring down at him, who was still oblivious as to her temperament. She cleared her throat. "It's done. I finished last night."

Syaoran said, "Okay, then we can spend the rest of the afternoon chatting."

"No."

Bewildered, Syaoran looked up at her.

She was looking out the window. "This is the last time, Li-sempai."

His brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend the meaning of the tone of her voice. "Good bye," she murmured.

Sakura quickly turned to leave, but Syaoran dropped his book and stood. "Wait, I thought we agreed that you would work for me until the end of the school year."

Sakura spun around to face him. "We did, but I have decided that I don't want to do this anymore."

"Fine, so what's the eerie 'good bye' for?"

Sakura looked at him fiercely. "When I say, 'I don't want to do this anymore' I also mean I don't want to see you anymore. Tomoeda is a big school. You don't have to see me much if I drop classes I'm in with you. All you have to do is avoid me in the halls."

Syaoran laughed heartily, not believing his ears. "What a joke! I would never agree to something like that. I have no reason to avoid you."

"I'm telling you what's going to happen after today, not asking whether or not you're willing to agree to it."

"Have you ever thought about what I want?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

"You always got what you want."

Syaoran shook his head in wonder. "You're serious? There has to be some logic behind this. What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing means everything to you. Please be straightforward for once." A flash of worry crossed his amber eyes.

"You think you know everything," she replied, staring grimly at him.

"What?"

Sakura became angry at his look of ignorance. "The only reason why you acted so nice around me when we're with company is because you want to show off to others your control over me. The only reason why you acted so courteous to my mother was because you thought that was the best opportunity to patronize me in front of someone I love and admire. The only reason you made me do your homework was because you're lazy. You gave me Sousa just to find out where I live, so that you can have access to a puppet 24/7. You said you liked me, but someone who says that and means it does not treat that special someone like trash!"

Syaoran was angry, too. "Alright. Then, I suppose I kiss people I play around with."

"The first time, you proved your point; you are a pervert! The second time you did it to provoke my brother."

He laughed bitterly. "You sound like you have it all figured out."

"I do and I have support, too," she mumbled, already prepared to get away and never look back.

Syaoran watched her flee right when he was about to say something else. He reacted quickly, the whole time keeping an eye on Sakura running out of the building and out onto the courtyard. Syaoran came out after her and caught up quickly. To stop her, though, Syaoran had to throw himself in the air and tackle her down. Sakura felt the impact and fell painfully face first. She got up groaning and spitting grass out. Still, she tried to crawl away on her elbows, but Syaoran grabbed her ankle.

"Are you still trying to get away!"

Sakura sat up with her back facing him.

"You are being unfair! I'll only let you go if you hear what I have to say."

Ignoring him, Sakura covered her face, "It hurts."

"I wouldn't have had to do that, if you weren't running so fast," he said softly.

He could hear her sniffles. Slowly, he shifted, so that he was close to her side. He gently removed her hands from her eyes and took out a handkerchief. He dabbed at her wet eyes, tenderly. He stopped and began to disclose the truth, similar to Sakura's address. "Ever since I saw you I tried to catch your attention, but you kept ignoring me. I didn't mean to take your solo away from you. On the spur of the moment, I only intended to get your attention by showing you how well I can play, too. I really respect you and only wanted to make a good first impression on your mother. You still didn't seem to like me, so I came up with my own 'challenge' for you. I got you to do my homework for me, so that we could be alone together more often. Only during those times, did you seem comfortable around me. I came over to your house to let you borrow Sousa, as an excuse to see you."

When he finished, he watched Sakura slowly turn around fully to face him. Her face was red from all the running and the falling and the crying.

"I kiss you because I want to and because I do like you."

The two of them sat there, staring at each other, beginning to understand. Each became one with the situation, one with life, one at mind. Though the most important theme of togetherness here would be that they had always been capable of being one at heart.

**He held my hand and walked me to school and home, braving my brother whenever he faced him. In school, he shared his lunches with me and studied with me, on some rare occasions helping me with math. In the beginning, I had to get used to the angry, jealous glares of girls and the funny, curious looks of the boys every where I turned. I knew that eventually all the pointing, giggling, and hissing would end sometime soon. He changed everyone, not only me. Looking behind us and looking up ahead I discerned that he changed me the most no matter how things seemed around us. **

**Syaoran taught me something I would have never learned had I never met him. He taught me life is not about striving to be the best only. Being the best doesn't make you the happiest person in the world. It's easier to share success with someone and then properly be happy with that. Syaoran made me feel special by showing me my imperfections, so even if I have and still lost to him he supports me. No matter how inferior I feel he lets me know without using words that I'm his everything or as he puts it in my usage of a different, nonetheless equivalent phrase, 'I'm his nothing.' Now that he is a college man and I'm still this high school kid, his rare visits and subtle presence is a reminder of what I still don't know.**

_The Retelling Ends_

Finished alas! I always wanted to write a short piece like this. Didn't expect it to be this short, but I'm still happy about the ending. No doubt some of you are probably not that content, some of you are. Whether you are or are not, please leave a note stating why you do or why you don't. It's the only way I know if I did a good job or not. In any case, I hope everyone had a good read.

Joy, joy, joy,

: MistyWing :


End file.
